


Looking for Some Private Time

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private time needs to be better planned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Some Private Time

No one was home, or at least that was what Tim was told. Tim was told no one was supposed to be inside the home because everyone was in the Batcave working on whatever needed to be done for whatever case they were working on. Tim was supposed to be down there, helping out, but not tonight.

He couldn’t even patrol.

“So, uh, what happened to your ankle?” Conner asked, wrapping an arm around Tim and pulling him closer.

“Guess.” Tim huffed, he pressed his cheek into Kon’s chest so he wouldn’t see him blushing.

“Missed your footing and fell of a building?”

“No.”

“Did you get shot in the ankle?”

“No.”

“Um, slipped on some bat crap in the Cave?”

Tim laughed, “No.”

Kon kissed placed a kiss on top of Tim’s hair, smelling his shampoo, “I’m never going to guess, c’mon, tell me.”

“I fell while chasing Damian down the stairs.”

Conner let out a laugh, he wrapped his other arm around Tim and pulled him down on the couch. Tim was now laying on top of him, he smiled and kissed Kon the cheek,

“Hmmm...you smell good.”

“Would you like a taste?”

“Oooh, yes I would.”

Suddenly they heard footsteps running up stairs, acting on panic Kon pushed Tim off him and he slammed into the floor, “Oww.”

“Fuck you, Todd!” Damian shouted, he walked right passed Tim and Conner. At this point Conner was helping Tim up off the ground and apologizing for pushing him.

“Damian, he didn’t mean it!” Dick called after him, half running in the direction of where Damian was going. However, he stopped at the sight of Conner and Tim who was now sitting on the couch. “Oh, you’re here. When did you get here?”

“Um, about an hour ago.” Conner replied.

Dick paused for a second, acting like he was about to say something more but instead he didn’t and continued to go after Damian.

“You want to go to my room?” Tim whispered once he knew Dick was out of earshot.

Conner pecked a kiss on Tim’s cheek, “Yeah, lets go.” he lifted Tim up and carried him into his bedroom all while dodging anyone that might be lurking around in the halls.


End file.
